wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
World of Warcraft Wiki:Regulamin
thumb|192px|Nasz regulamin.Regulamin ten jest fundamentem naszej społeczności. Widnieć będzie dla wszystkich i wszyscy tworząc na naszym Fandomie zobowiązują się go przestrzegać, lecz zmiany w artykule tym mogą omawiać wyłącznie administratorzy i im podobni i tylko oni mogą go edytować. Niechaj wszystkim będzie wiadome, iż ta księga praw i obowiązków będzie po wsze czasy w imieniu Hordy i Przymierza dbać o wszelkie prawa wszystkich śmiertelników sporządzających skrypty w naszej bibliotece o Azeroth. Preambuła W trosce o byt World of Warcraft Wiki, świadomi swoich praw i obowiązków, wiedząc iż jesteśmy społecznościami fanów serii gier o uniwersum Warcrafta, świadomi tego że nikt ponad prawem nie stoi a i takiego nie ma, co do prawa się nie wlicza, w imieniu Przymierza Lordaeronu i Orczej Hordy, w imieniu Wielkiego Przymierza i Nowej Hordy, w imieniu Mrocznej Włóczni, Opuszczonych, Wichrogrodu, Gnomereganu i wielu innych frakcji, sprzymierzonych z Wichrogrodem, Orgrimmarem lub nawet neutralnymi czy niezależnymi, pomni przeszłości Azerothu, Argusa, Draenoru i tysiąca innych światów, będący i nie będący weteranami walk z Plagą, Legionem oraz Przedwiecznymi niniejszy Regulamin naszego wielkiego Fandomu o serii strategii Warcraft, MMORPG o nazwie World of Warcraft, karcianej grze Hearthstone i innych uniwersów firmy Blizzard Entertainment ustanawiamy, jako zjednoczeni, wolni i prawi mieszkańcy planety Azeroth, dumni wojownicy Przymierza czy Hordy oraz wspaniali przedstawiciele wielu rozmaitych gatunków rozumnych. Tom 1: Podstawowe prawa użytkowników Część 1: Użytkownicy *Wszyscy, zarówno zalogowani jak i niezalogowani, mają prawo edytować nasz Fandom. WoWWiki założona została przez fanów dla fanów i przez nich jest rozwijana. Część 2: Administracja i moderacja *Administracja to zarząd Fandomu. Wszelkie skargi, akty wandalizmu czy problemy należy kierować do nich. *Moderatorzy to osoby odpowiedzialne za moderację, to jest projektowanie układu stron oraz szablonów, jak na przykład infoikon, infoboxów czy komunikatów. Część 3: Prawa * Użytkownicy nie powinni usuwać komentarzy (całkowicie lub częściowo) z dowolnej strony dyskusji, biorąc pod uwagę następujące wyjątki: *# Usuwanie wandalizmu i spamu *# Usuwanie linków do witryn zawierających szkodliwe oprogramowanie i/lub materiały ofensywne *# Usuwanie adresów email (chyba, że dana osoba wyraźnie zażyczy sobie jego pozostawienia) *# Usuwanie informacji osobowych, zamieszczonych bez zgody osoby, której te informacje dotyczą *# Usuwanie materiałów niezgodnych z prawem polskim i/lub międzynarodowym, oraz materiałów niezgodnych z zasadami tego serwisu *# Usuwanie w celu archiwizacji *# Przenoszenie całej dyskusji na stronę bardziej odpowiadającą tematowi (należy wtedy zamieścić stosowną informację z linkiem do docelowej strony) Część 4: Społeczność użytkowników *Strony użytkowników są zawsze zachowywane, nawet jeśli są to strony o użytkownikach zablokowanych. *Wszyscy użytkownicy mogą tworzyć i edytować swoje strony odnośnie siebie. Załóżmy, że twoja nazwa użytkownika to JanKowalski. W takim wypadku twoja strona użytkownika znajduje się pod adresem Użytkownik:JanKowalski, zaś twoja strona dyskusji znajduje się pod adresem Dyskusja użytkownika:JanKowalski. * Można tworzyć podstrony użytkownika w obrębie swojej strony domowej, przykładowo Użytkownik:JanKowalski/Przykładowa podstrona. * Twoja przestrzeń użytkownika obejmuje wszystkie elementy powyżej. Informacje osobiste na temat użytkownika muszą być ograniczone do jego przestrzeni użytkownika. Aby utworzyć własną stronę, należy wpierw się zarejestrować. Część 5: Podpisywanie się *Aby podpisać swoją wypowiedź wystarczy wpisać w określonym miejscu cztery tyldy (Arcturus Lwowski (dyskusja) 20:59, maj 16, 2019 (UTC)). Ciąg tych czterech znaków zostanie automatycznie zamieniony na standardowy podpis. *Wstawienie trzech tyld (Arcturus Lwowski (dyskusja)) doda jedynie sygnaturę (bez daty i godziny), natomiast pięć tyld (20:59, maj 16, 2019 (UTC)) wstawi jedynie aktualny czas (bez twojego podpisu). *Podczas tworzenia podpisu upewnij się, że jest on wyraźny i estetyczny. *Pierwsza opcja podpisu to skorzystanie z szablonu przygotowanego przez administrację. Jest bardzo prosty, ale dużo bardziej użyteczny niż podpis standardowy. Aby zacząć z niego korzystać musisz wykonać kilka operacji. *#By stworzyć podpis na bazie szablonu przejdź na swoją stronę preferencji. *#W polu Twój podpis wstaw kod , co oczywiście zmień wyraz Nick na własną nazwę użytkownika. *#Zaznacz pole Podpis bez automatycznego linku. *#Powyższe operacje tworzą sygnaturę wyglądającą następująco: *Jeśli masz chwilę czasu to możesz popracować nad stworzeniem własnego, unikalnego podpisu. *#Utwórz dwie strony: Użytkownik:TWÓJNICK/Sygnatura i Użytkownik:TWÓJNICK/Sygnatura2 (TWÓJNICK oczywiście zamieniasz na własny login). *#Na stronie Użytkownik:TWÓJNICK/Sygnatura umieść twój własny kod podpisu. *#Na stronie Użytkownik:TWÓJNICK/Sygnatura2 umieść kod - wstawi to sygnaturę jako szablon. *#Potem przejdź do strony preferencji i w polu Twój podpis umieść kod (pamiętaj o dopisku "SUBST:"). *#Zaznacz pole Podpis bez automatycznego linku. *Po tych wszystkich zmianach możesz już korzystać ze standardowego taga ~~~~, aby wstawiać ciekawie wyglądające podpisy - oto przykład: . Tom 2: Tworzenie, edytowanie, usuwanie Część 1: Tworzenie *Celem WoWWiki jest stworzenie możliwie najbardziej kompletnej bazy wiedzy o grze World of Warcraft. Z tego powodu zachowywane są wszystkie strony zawierające opis mechaniki gry, stylów gry, terminologii, umiejętności, ekwipunku, strategii i fabuły. *Każdy może stworzyć nową stronę, nawet niezarejestrowany użytkownik. *Zawsze staraj się korzystać z Disambig, szablonu ujednoznacznienia, aby wskazać czytelnikowi inne znaczenia tego samego terminu. *W artykułach preferowane są oryginalne terminy, to jest takie, które można napotkać w angielskiej wersji gry. Część 2: Edytowanie *Wszystkie artykuły zawarte na WoWWiki muszą być napisane poprawnie pod kątem gramatycznym, ortograficznym i stylistycznym. Poza tym muszą posiadać poprawnie stosowaną interpunkcję. *Szablon (z ang. zalążek) powinien być umieszczany na samej górze każdego artykułu, który wymaga gruntownego uzupełnienia. Po uzupełnieniu treści danego artykułu należy usunąć szablon . *W przypadku podawania cytatów należy najpierw napisać cytat, potem powiedzieć kto i w jakiej sytuacji to powiedział, a na końcu podać nazwę źródła gdzie te słowa zostały użyte. *W każdym artykule linkiem wewnętrznym powinno być jedynie pierwsze wystąpienie danego terminu. Należy unikać wielokrotnego linkowania tego samego artykułu. *Jeśli dane słowo lub zdanie wymaga wyróżnienia, należy unikać korzystania z wielkich liter. Zdanie "NIE DODAWAJ niesprawdzonych informacji" wygląda mniej elegancko niż "Nie dodawaj niesprawdzonych informacji". *Linkowaniu podlegają wszystkie artykuły opisujące rzeczywistość World of Warcraft. *Nie należy linkować stron typowo technicznych, takich jak szablony lub strony pomocy. Część 3: Usuwanie *Tylko administratorzy i moderatorzy mają możliwość usuwania stron. *Jeśli inny użytkownik chce usunąć stronę musi skorzystać z szablonu Szablon:Usunięcie. Bardzo dobrze jest też podać powód chęci usunięcia strony. *Strony mające obraźliwy tytuł lub stworzone przez trolli będą natychmiast kasowane. *Strony będące zmodyfikowane przez trolli zostaną przywrócone do swojej wersji sprzed ostatniego ataku. Nie zostaną one usunięte. *Po trzech dniach od daty wstawienia na stronę szablonu, jeśli nie ma głosów sprzeciwu, artykuł może być usunięty przez dowolnego Administratora lub Strażnika. *Osoby przeciwne usunięciu lub pragnące wyrazić swoje zdanie, powinny to uczynić na stronie dyskusji artykułu do usunięcia. Link bezpośredni znajduje się we wstawianym szablonie. Kategorie usuwania strony *'O1': Czysty wandalizm. *'O2': Strony testowe. * O3: Zaplanowane porządki. Usunięcia stron wcześniej przeznaczonych do uporządkowania. * O4: Ataki osobiste. Wulgaryzmy, obelgi, zniesławienia. * O5: Strona niezawierająca treści, która usprawiedliwiałaby jej istnienie. Błędnie i w niepełny sposób opisane terminy. * O6: Rażąca ilość błędów językowych (gramatycznych, ortograficznych lub stylistycznych), uniemożliwiająca przeczytanie artykułu. * O7: Strony kopiowane z innych serwisów. Niezgodność licencji lub odwołania do nieistniejących elementów (w przypadku kopiowania z serwisów MediaWiki). * P1: Dowolne przekierowanie z głównej przestrzeni nazw do przestrzeni Użytkownik:, Gildia:, lub do strony dyskusji. * P2: Mylące przekierowania. Powinny być poprawiane przed podjęciem decyzji o usunięciu. * P3: Przerwane przekierowania. * K1: Pusta i nieużywana kategoria. * K2: Kategoria nie należąca do żadnej kategorii nadrzędnej (jest wyświetlana czerwonym kolorem). * U1: Na prośbę użytkownika. Strony w przestrzeni użytkownika są usuwane na życzenie, z wyjątkiem sytuacji, gdzie na takowej stronie jest umieszczone ważne ogłoszenie (na przykład informacja o banie), lub treść tam zawarta (obrazek) jest używana na innych stronach. * U2: Nieistniejący użytkownik. * W poniższych wypadkach stosowane są ogólne zasady usuwania: *# Strony z zawartością uznaną za niewłaściwą przez część użytkowników, jednakże nie zabronioną przez żadne zasady WoWWiki. *# Pierwszy autor strony wnioskuje o jej usunięcie, w sytuacji gdy inni użytkownicy dokonali znacznych edycji. * W poniższych wypadkach nie stosuje się usuwania stron: *# Bardzo krótkie strony, które zostały opatrzone stosownym szablonem (przykładowo Szablon:Stub). Część 4: Kopiowanie treści *Pod żadnym pozorem nie wolno kopiować treści prosto z innych serwisów o World of Warcraft, jak WoWWiki w innych językach czy Wowpedii. *Zakaz kopiowania dotyczy w szczególności innych witryn opartych o mechanizmy MediaWiki. *W materiałach kopiowanych w ten sposób pojawiają się nieistniejące tutaj szablony i kategorie, a treść w większości wypadków nie jest zgodna z zasadami i zaleceniami. *Jeśli już kopiujesz treść z innej strony (zakładając, że licencja innej strony na to pozwala) to koniecznie upewnij się, że wstawiana zawartość jest zgodna z naszym serwisem, zarówno pod względem zasad i zaleceń, jak i pod kątem technicznym. W innym wypadku określone artykuły będą usuwane bez ostrzeżenia. *Kopiowanie jest legalne jeśli tworzy się artykuł, jaki autor tłumaczy później na polski. Zalecane jest jednak rozwinięcie własnych zdolności i wyobraźni, czyli stworzenie artu na bazie innych tekstów, jednak przy zastosowaniu swojej stylistyki w układzie artykułu. Część 5: Zewnętrzne aplikacje *Zachowywane są wszelkie strony zawierające opis programów wykorzystywanych podczas gry w World of Warcraft (przykładowo aplikacje VoIP). *Usuwane są wszelkie informacje o działaniach w jakikolwiek sposób łamiących postanowienia EULA i Terms of Service World of Warcraft. *Na WoWWiki bardzo dużą wagę przywiązujemy do poprawności językowej zawartej tu treści. Artykuły nie stosujące się do zasad polskiej pisowni będą usuwane bez ostrzeżenia. *W przypadku nazw najlepiej najpierw napisać artykuł w wersji oryginalnej, potem zaś podać tłumaczenie oficjalne. Jeśli nie ma - fanowskie, natomiast gdy pojawi się tłumaczenie oficjalne wówczas zmienić nazwę na tą podaną w oficjalnej translacji. Część 6: Linki międzynarodowe *Dzięki linkom międzynarodowym użytkownik ma możliwość obejrzenia danego artykułu w innej wersji językowej bez czasochłonnego przeszukiwania wiki w docelowym języku. Poniżej znajduje się lista wszystkich wersji językowych obecnie istniejących w serwisie Wikia Gaming, do którego należy WoWWiki. Lista składa się z kodu określonego języka i jego pełnej nazwy. *Wszystkie linki międzynarodowe: en: English, de: German, es: Spanish, fr: French, cs: Czech, da: Danish, el: Greek, fa: Farsi, fi: Finnish, he: Hebrew, hu: Hungarian, is: Icelandic, it: Italian, lt: Lithuanian, lv: Latvian, nl: Dutch, nn: Norwegian (Nynorsk), no: Norwegian (Bokmål), pl: Polish, pt: Portuguese, pt-br: Brazilian Portuguese, ru: Russian, sk: Slovak, ko: Korean, ja: Japanese, zh: Chinese (zh), zh-tw: Chinese (zh-tw) *Podając link międzynarodowy do WoWWiki w innym języku należy poinformować lokalną Wikię że taki artykuł istnieje. Wystarczy wstawić odnośnik do polskiej WoWWiki. *Linki międzynarodowe zawsze umieszczane są na końcu źródła danego artykułu. Tam też należy je wpisywać. Część 7: Kategoryzowanie *Kategorie są używane głównie do ułatwienia przeglądania artykułów o tym samym charakterze. Zawsze bierz pod uwagę rozkład drzewa kategorii z punktu widzenia czytelnika końcowego. *Artykuł nie powinien znajdować się jednocześnie w kategorii i jej podkategorii. Wyjątki się zdarzają, ale zawsze przydzielaj artykuł do najbardziej wyspecjalizowanej kategorii, która do niego pasuje. *Każdy artykuł musi należeć do minimum jednej kategorii. Kategorie należy tworzyć w oparciu o najbardziej ogólny temat (charakter) opisywanego hasła. *'Wszystkie kategorie na wiki powinny być przypisane do jakiejś kategorii nadrzędnej.' *Aby umieścić artykuł w określonej kategorii wystarczy dodać do niego przykładowo podany tutaj tag: Kategoria:Nazwa kategorii., gdzie Nazwa kategorii musi zostać zastąpiona żądanym przez nas tytułem. *Jeśli nie wiesz do jakiej kategorii przyporządkować artykuł to spójrz najpierw na podobne artykuły. Jeśli to nie pomoże, to wstaw szablon zalążka artykułów. Przed utworzeniem nowej kategorii zawsze sprawdzaj czy podobna już nie istnieje. *Staraj się umieszczać kategorie na samym dole źródła artykułu. Pomaga to w późniejszych edycjach i odpowiada fizycznemu umieszczeniu listy kategorii na dole gotowego artykułu. *#Dobrym pomysłem jest również umieszczanie każdej nowej kategorii w nowej linii - wpływa to na przejrzystość. *Czasem zachodzi potrzeba wstawienia w artykule linka do określonej kategorii. Wystarczy w tym celu dodać dwukropek na początku taga, na przykład: Kategoria:Kupcy. W takim wypadku w artykule pojawi się tylko link, bez przypisywania danego artykułu do linkowanej kategorii. *Czasami odnosi się wrażenie, że dany artykuł pasuje do naprawdę wielu kategorii - nie należy jednak przesadzać. Zbyt duża liczba kategorii może ujemnie wpływać na przejrzystość artykułu. *Zawsze bierz pod uwagę punkt widzenia czytelnika końcowego i zastanów się, które aspekty artykułu będą dla niego najistotniejsze - dopiero wtedy dopisuj kategorie do artykułu. *Nowe kategorie będą się wyświetlały jako nieistniejące jeszcze strony. Dzieje się tak dlatego, że każdą stronę kategorii należy ręcznie utworzyć. Zazwyczaj wystarczy dodać określoną kategorię do którejś z kategorii nadrzędnych. *W nazwach kategorii należy stosować liczbę mnogą wszędzie gdzie to możliwe. *Każda strona kategorii zawiera automatycznie dodane linki do wszystkich podkategorii (patrz niżej) i artykułów w tej kategorii. Podkategorie są wyświetlane ponad poszczególnymi artykułami. Obie grupy są sortowane automatycznie. Na jednej stronie może być wyświetlanych maksymalnie 200 linków, dodatkowe linki są dzielone na dodatkowe strony. *W wypadku naprawdę sporych kategorii należy zastanowić się, czy nie należałoby ich podzielić na mniejsze podkategorie. W takiej sytuacji należy skonsultować się z administracją. *Główna kategoria nadrzędna dla wszystkich artykułów o grze World of Warcraft to Kategoria:Świat WoW. *Główna kategoria nadrzędna dla wszystkich artykułów dotyczących samej wiki to Kategoria:WoWWiki. Część 8: Obrazy * Przycinaj obrazy w celu usunięcia niepotrzebnych fragmentów. Użytkownicy nie muszą oglądać twarzy i pancerza twojej postaci, jeśli chcą zobaczyć jedynie jak wygląda określona broń. * Podczas robienia screenshotów nie zaznaczaj NPC lub obiektów interaktywnych. Na screenie nie powinny znajdować się etykiety tekstowe spotykane w grze. Aby zrobić screenshota ukrywając elementy interfejsu wystarczy nacisnąć klawisze Alt + Z. * Obrazy przedmiotów nie powinny zawierać tekstu wyświetlanego po najechaniu na przedmiot kursorem - te informacje znajdą się w artykule. * Staraj się tworzyć screenshoty w obszarach dobrze oświetlonych, najlepiej światłem neutralnym. Dzięki temu unikniemy wstawiania obrazów o błędnych kolorach. * Jeśli tworzysz screen mapy z daną lokacją, dobrym pomysłem jest zaznaczenie trasy prowadzącej do tej lokacji. * Używaj opisowych tytułów. Mapa mogłaby przykładowo zostać nazwana "Mapa Blasted Lands.jpg", a broń "Razor Axe.jpg". * Dla screenshotów powinien być wykorzystywany format JPEG. * Dla ikon powinien być wykorzystywany format PNG. * Rozszerzenia plików powinny być pisane małymi literami (.jpg zamiast .JPG). * Wielkość liter w nazwach pliku ma znaczenie - Obraz.jpg i Obraz.JPG to dwa zupełnie różne pliki. * Nie trzeba używać w nazwach podkreślników do oznaczenia spacji (znak _) - wiki sama dostosuje odpowiednio pisownię. Plik Obraz 1.jpg i Obraz_1.jpg to ten sam plik. * Maksymalny rozmiar przesyłanego obrazu to 16 megabajtów, ale nie ma żadnego powodu, żeby wysyłać tak duży plik. Każdy obrazek o rozmiarze powyżej kilkuset kilobajtów może sprawiać problemy osobom oglądającym wiki, dlatego zaleca się przesyłanie obrazów nie większych niż 250-500kb. * Obrazy o bardzo wysokiej rozdzielczości mogą być ciężkie do przeglądania, dlatego zaleca się przycinanie obrazów i wysyłanie naprawdę istotnych fragmentów. * Niektóre programy graficzne posiadają opcję "Dla sieci Web" przy zapisie obrazów - ta opcja pozwala dodatkowo zmniejszyć rozmiar pliku. * Nie jest konieczna zmiana rozdzielczości obrazów - wiki automatycznie przeskalowuje wszystkie obrazki podczas ich użycia w artykule. * Jeśli chcesz wstawić w artykule obrazek po prawej stronie, to wystarczy utworzyć z niego miniaturę. Tworzy się ją dodająć |thumb po nazwie pliku (przykładowo thumb). Jeśli zachodzi taka potrzeba, można również ręcznie określić rozmiar obrazka dodając po jego nazwie |*px, gdzie * to szerokość w pikselach (przykładowo 200px). Można również określić z której strony artykułu będzie wyświetlany obraz dodając dopisek |left lub |right. Ostatnią możliwą opcją jest dodanie podpisu pod obrazkiem - |tu wstawiasz dowolny opis obrazka. * Pamiętaj, żęby zawsze wstawiać w obrazie szablon licencji. Dzięki niemu wiadomo czy plik jest z sieci czy też został stworzony przez Ciebie czy też powstał jeszcze jakoś inaczej. Część 9: Przekierowania *Przekierowania często powstają jeśli chcemy przetłumaczyć jakąś nazwę, na przykład Tirisfal Glades (nazwa oryginalne) na Polany Tirisfal (tłumaczenie oficjalne). *Przekierowania tworzone są poprzez dodanie odpowiedniego taga w źródle artykułu pierwotnego: #REDIRECT Nazwa artykułu do którego przekierowujemy. Tom 3: Gildie Część 1: Podstawowe informacje *Strony zawierające opisy gildii są zawsze zachowywane. *Jeśli użytkownik chce stworzyć coś na kształt posta na Facebooku to blog jest do tego najlepszy. Tam też powinien pisać swoje przemyślenia, uwagi, teorie czy jeszcze inne dotyczące Warcrafta i nie tylko. *Strony o gildiach, tak jak o graczach w World of Warcraft są częścią fanowską strony. Ponadto strony te mogą zostać usunięte tylko wtedy, gdy przedstawiciel gildii lub twórca postaci zechce ją usunąć. Część 2: Zasady * Wszystkie artykuły o gildii muszą być umieszczone w przestrzeni nazw Gildia:. * W nazwach artykułów o gildiach musi być umieszczona pełna nazwa gildii, widoczna w grze. Przykładem jest Gildia:Przykładowa gildia. Jeśli strona o takiej nazwie już istnieje, to należy postępować według poniższych zaleceń: *# Po nazwie gildii umieść w nawiasie nazwę swojego realmu (przykładowo Gildia:Przykładowa gildia (Przykładowy realm). *# Po nazwie gildii umieść w nawiasie preferowany styl gry (przykładowo Gildia:Przykładowa gildia (PvE). * Cała zawartość używana na stronie gildyjnej musi pochodzić z prywatnej przestrzeni gildii (przykładowo Gildia:Przykładowa gildia/Userbox. * Obrazki przesyłane na potrzeby gildii muszą posiadać prefiks Gildia w nazwie pliku (przykładowo Grafika:Gildia Przykładowa Gildia wzór tabardu.jpg). * Każdy artykuł musi zawierać szablon Szablon:Gildia wstawiony na górze strony. * Każdy artykuł musi zawierać więcej informacji niż tylko nazwa gildii i podstawowe formatowanie. Należy zawrzeć przynajmniej jeden sposób kontaktu z przedstawicielami gildii. Tom 4: Tłumaczenie *Tłumaczyć można większość terminów na WoWWiki. * Nazwiska i tytuły NPC nie podlegają tłumaczeniu * Nazwy przedmiotów, zdolności i frakcji są dopuszczalne, lecz należy uważać przy ich tłumaczeniu, by nic nie zepsuć. Najlepiej tłumaczyć jedynie te nazwy frakcji, które są oficjalne. * Pełne tłumaczenia znaleźć można na stronie Tłumaczenia, którą każdy oczywiście może edytować. Tom 5: Szablony * Aby stworzyć szablon należy w linku po /wiki/ wpisać słowo Szablon:, a następnie żądaną nazwę. Jeśli jej nie ma - prosimy zgłosić administracji lub moderatorom, którzy rozwiążą problem. * Układ nawiasów jest układem dla szablonu. Zawartość w nim wpisana oznacza wstawienie szablonu. * Wszystkie infoboxy i navboxy to szablony. Należy wpisać po Szablon: słowo Infobox, a następnie szukany typ, np NPC czy organizacja. Nie trzeba wstawiać wszystkich pól, ale trzeba wstawić wszystkie wiadome dane. * Jeżeli określony szablon jest bardziej zaawansowany (ale z technicznego punktu widzenia nadal dość prosty) to może wymagać dodatkowych argumentów. Są to argumenty nienazwane i możemy wstawić je po znaku | jak na tym przykładzie: * Złożone szabony, zawierające wiele zmiennych, najwygodniej jest tworzyć z użyciem argumentów nazwanych. W tekście artykułu wstawia się taki szablon w następujący sposób: *# Argument1, Argument2 i Argument3 to nazwy zmiennych zdefiniowane w treści szablonu. Wartość 1, Wartość 2 i Wartość 3 to wartości definiowane przez osobę korzystającą z szablonu - to one będą wyświetlane w docelowym artykule. * Wielkość liter w nazwach argumentów ma znaczenie - pisz je wszystkie małymi literami. * Szablony do ogólnego użycia na wiki twórz w przestrzeni nazw Szablon:. Jeśli tworzysz jakiś szablon na własny użytek, to umieść go we własnej przestrzeni Użytkownik:. * Opisuj dokładnie swoje szablony według wzoru podanego poniżej. Umieszczaj przykłady wszędzie tam, gdzie to możliwe. * Dla przykładowego szablonu przejdź do szablonu Szablon:P lub Szablon:Userbox i obejrzyj źródło. Postaraj się sformatować własny szablon w identyczny sposób. Tom 6: Ograniczenia treści i łamanie zasad Część 1: Niedozwolone treści *Nie wolno pod żadnym pozorem zniesławiać. *Materiały obraźliwe dla innych, zawierające nagość, brutalność czy inne treści nieodpowiednie dla osób poniżej 18 roku życia będą z automatu usuwane. Wstawienie ich za drugim razem oznacza bana na tydzień, a w ciągu 30 dni - wstawienie na okres miesiąca. *Materiały niezgodne z zasadami panującymi na wiki będą usuwane ze skutkiem natychmiastowym, a użytkownik je wstawiający dostanie ostrzeżenie. *Materiały chronione prawami autorskimi i nie objęte licencją GNU FDL (lub innymi zezwalającymi na użycie) będą usunięte, ponieważ mogą podchodzić pod plagiat. *Każdy obraz przesłany na własne potrzeby musi nazywać się następująco: Użytkownik .xxx. Jeśli twoja nazwa użytkownika to JanKowalski, to przykładowy plik nazywałby się Użytkownik JanKowalski Paladyn w t5.jpg. *#Takie obrazki są własnością użytkowników i administracja usuwa bądź przywraca je na wyraźną prośbę użytkownika. *#Jeśli obrazki zawierają obraźliwą treść będą usuwane tak samo jak te publiczne. *Na stronie użytkownika zostanie umieszczona stosowna notatka jeśli łamie ona zasady wiki. Użytkownik powinien usunąć wszystkie zakwestionowane treści w ciągu 7 dni. *#Brak reakcji spowoduje wysłanie kolejnego ostrzeżenia - tym razem czas na reakcję wynosi 3 dni. *#Dalsze ignorowanie ostrzeżeń może być uznane za świadome działanie szkodliwe i może spowodować usunięcie zawartości przez administrację i wyciągnięcie dalszych konsekwencji. Część 2: Kary *Zniesławienie użytkownika grozi banem. Notoryczne powtarzanie tej czynności przez dłuższy czas grozi wysłaniem powiadomienia do centrali Wikii, gdzie wydany może zostać nawet global. *Wstawienie materiałów obraźliwych dla innych, zawierających nagość, brutalność czy inne treści nieodpowiednie dla osób poniżej 18 roku życia więcej niż jeden raz oznacza bana na tydzień, a w ciągu 30 dni - wstawienie na okres miesiąca. *Jeżeli za trzecim razem użytkownik wstawi materiały niezgodne z zasadami panującymi na wiki w ciągu 14 dni od wstawienia pierwszego dostanie bana na 3 dni. *#Jeżeli użytkownik zrobi to w ciągu 30 dni od bana otrzyma kolejny, tym razem - na miesiąc. *Trolling grozi nałożeniem na użytkownika bana na okres tygodnia. *#Jeśli przez 30 dni czynność ta się powtórzy kara grozi nawet zablokowaniem na dwa miesiące. *Jeśli zasady złamie z kolei administrator kary będą te same. Jedyną różnicą jest odebranie mu wszelkich dodatkowych praw i tym samym wykluczenie z administracji. Część 3: Unikanie kar *Użytkownik może uniknąć kary, jeśli wycofa swoje złe działania na Wikii. Podpisy administracji WoWWiki PL *Moderator treści Arcturus Lwowski (dyskusja) 14:42, maj 15, 2019 (UTC)